1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a cleaning apparatus such as a home use cleaner, an industrial use cleaner, a business use cleaner, etc. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a vacuum cleaner having a dust removing apparatus that can remove dust from a filter disposed inside a dust-collecting unit in a state that the dust-collecting unit is not separated from a cleaner body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner is provided with a filter that separates and collects dust. The filter collects fine dust that is not separated by a centrifugal separating member or a dust bag, thereby improving a cleaning efficiency and sanitation for users.
However, when the vacuum cleaner has been used for a long time, large dust particles accumulate on the filter so that an air discharging function of the filter is deteriorated. The deterioration in the air discharging function of the filter causes problems such as decreasing the cleaning efficiency, overloading of the vacuum cleaner, decreased sanitation for users, etc.
To maintain the vacuum cleaner in an optimal condition, a user is required to periodically separate the filter from the vacuum cleaner and clean the filter. Therefore, the user does not feel comfortable in use of the vacuum cleaner.
Accordingly, a conventional vacuum cleaner was provided in which dust collected on the filter can be removed in a state that the filter is not separated from the vacuum cleaner.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-125294 discloses a manipulating portion that rotates a cleaning member to remove dust collected on a pleated filter.
In the conventional vacuum cleaner, the cleaning member cannot be rotated when a dust-collecting unit is mounted in a main body of the vacuum cleaner so that when the vacuum cleaner operates, the dust collected on the filter cannot be removed.